Concrete Angel
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Ever since Abby broke up with her boyfriend Dylan, he's been plotting revenge. And he finally got it one night when he took away something important of hers. Can her Big Time Rush best friends help her get back on her feet and prepare for a new addition?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything familiar.

Chapter 1

Abby's POV

I came out of the bar and started looking for a cab. I knew Dylan'd be lurking around soon so I kept my guard up. Ever since I broke up with him Dylan has been getting his revenge and hurting me. Even more than he did when we were together. It was plain hell.

Anyways, I was still looking when someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into an empty alleyway. I looked up at the face.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled.

"I've been looking for you Abby," Dylan growled.

"Let me go Dylan," I glared at him.

"You think you can leave me in the middle of the mess you made and just get away with it?"

"And now you know what I'm capable of so let me go."

"I'm not scared of you," Dylan smirked.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "I had you trained like a little puppy dog."

Dylan pulled out a knife. "Karma's a bitch and so are you."

I laughed. "You don't have the nerve to stab me."

Dylan was in deep thought. "Actually, I have a better idea."

He threw the knife to the side and I thought he was gonna just let me go like that. But then he punched me in the face. I went to fight back but he grabbed my wrists and pushed me onto the ground. I looked up in fear as he jumped on top of me.

"HELP!" I screamed. "SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!"

Dylan covered my mouth with his hand and leaned his body on mine. I felt him against my thigh. He began to grind himself against me and I whimpered.

After what seemed like forever he got off of me. I was frozen to the ground, I couldn't move.

"Have a nice night," Dylan smirked.

He walked out. I laid there for about five minutes, afraid to move. Finally when I tried to get up, I realized how much it would hurt to do that. I finally just ignored the pain and grabbed onto a nearby pole for help. I pulled out my phone and called the only person I could think of.

"Hey Abby!" Soon I heard the voice of one of my childhood friends, James Diamond.

"J-James," I said shakily. "I need help."

"What's wrong?" he sounded worried.

"I c...can't..." I looked up slowly. "Doheny Street."

Then I blacked out, James's panicked voice calling my name, the last thing I heard.

James's POV

I drove as fast as I could to the street. It was pretty hard avoiding the cops too. I finally got to the location and got out of my car. I ran over and my eyes widened at what I saw. My best friend...the band's best friend was lying on the ground blood dripping down her body. Her clothes were disheveled and she looked just terrible. I knelt down next to her.

"Abby?" I said tentatively.

She looked up at me. I picked her up bridal style and took her to my car.

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? I know it's short and sucky, but it's just a little intro to what's going on after. The next chapter will be better! Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby's POV

I woke up and found myself in a hospital room. The dang monitor was beeping. I felt something heavy on my bed and looked down to see where the extra weight was coming from.

I saw my friends, James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos sitting next to my bed, speaking in hushed voices.

"Guys?" I whispered, groaning as I tried to sit up.

"Abby!" They all cried at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You called me and blacked out," James explained. "I found you bleeding near some bar."

I groaned. "Ugh. My head's all fuzzy and I'm so thirsty."

"Here," Logan handed me a cup of water.

"Thanks," I said and took a sip.

"Do you remember what happened?" Kendall asked.

I put my glass down on the table and thought. Memories fleshed through my mind of what happened. Coming out of the bar, being dragged by Dylan down an alley and getting raped. I gulped. The boys looked at me worriedly. I sighed.

"Well, I came out of the bar last night, no drinking, and Dylan dragged me down an alleyway and," I bit my lip and took a deep breath. I let it out. "I-I was raped."

The boys' eyes widened. I could see their fists clenched and the fire burning in their eyes. Before they could do anything two police officers walked in. I recognized one of them as Carlos's dad.

"Abby are you ready to talk?" Officer Garcia asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Boys, you need to leave," the other one said.

"No," I shook my head. "They need to stay."

"But-"

"If you have questions, they can stay."

The cops sighed and sat in front of me.

"So do you know who did this?" Officer Garcia asked.

"Yes. My ex-boyfriend Dylan," I said.

"Do you know why he did this?" he asked.

"Well it was sorta unexpected. He was just always mad at me for dumping him. He's never been dumped before."

"What else has he done to you?" the other officer asked.

"He'd hit me and pushed me to exercise and lose weight."

The cops were quiet for a minute taking notes.

"We need to take pictures," Officer Garcia said.

"W-Why?"

"Evidence."

I looked at the guys. They nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"It'll be OK Abby," Carlos said.

"You need to remove your shirt," Officer Garcia said.

"N-no."

"You need to. So we can take pictures."

I shakily took off my shirt. They began to take pictures. Tears fell down my face. They went around to my back and went to move up my sports bra. I pushed them away.

"Don't touch me," I said.

"Abby-" Officer Dobbs started.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

They sighed and left. I put on my shirt and grabbed my water.

"Abby," Logan said sadly.

"I just want to go home," I said.

"You can't. Remember your dad?" James said.

My dad was an alcoholic deadbeat. He's been raising me ever since my mom died. And not doing a very good job of it. I sighed.

"So what am I supposed to do then?"

They all looked at each other.

"You're gonna live at the Palm Woods with us," James said.

My eyes widened.

"I'm what?"

"You need someone to help you," Logan said. "Lucky for you, you got us, plus Katie and Kendall's mom. We'll help you."

I smiled. "Thanks so much."

Author's Note: So I know it's not really much but the last chapter got four comments :). Thanks guys. That made me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So here's the next one. Hope you like it!

Chapter 3

*3 Weeks Later*

Abby's POV

I walked in the guys' Palm Woods room holding a shopping bag. Katie was at the table plotting her next blackmailing plan.

"Hey Katie," I said.

"Where've you been?" Katie asked. "The guys didn't see you at the pool."

"I went to the store," I placed my purse on the desk.

"Well, the guys have a photo shoot thing tonight if you want to go with them. They asked me to ask you."

"Did they already leave?" I asked.

"Yeah. Gustavo was particularly cranky tonight."

"Okay. I'll maybe go down in an hour."

"What are you doing now?" Katie asked.

"Uhh...I have to email my aunt," I lied.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled a pregnancy test out of my pocket. I never thought I'd have to buy one of these things. I took it and waited.

Logan's POV

I stood in the studio, posing with the band. There were so many photos we had to take for the magazine. I think on behalf of the guys, it's safe to say that Gustavo is taking this to the extreme.

"No! No! NO!" Gustavo yelled. "This looks so wrong!"

"What's wrong with it?" Carlos asked.

"This is a SAD DEPRESSING subject and you dogs are smiling like weird Cheshire cats."

"We like to be happy?" I said.

The door opened. Abby came in. She normally smiles when she goes to the studio, but this time she didn't.

"Sorry to cut in, but I need to see the guys," she said.

"What for?" Gustavo asked annoyed.

Abby bit her lip. We knew that meant something personal and really important.

"Ten minutes Gustavo," I said.

Gustavo sighed. "Fine. Go."

We walked off to the side and met up with her.

"Everything OK Abby?" James asked.

Abby sighed. She pulled something out of her pocket and held it out. We looked closely and our eyes widened.

"Oh my God."

Abby nodded and placed it back. "I don't know what to do now."

They looked at each other then back at her.

"Did-Did you tell my mom?" Kendall asked.

Abby shook her head. "You guys are the first to know."

Kendall nodded. "Alright, after the shoot we'll take you to the doctor and get it sorted out."

Abby's eyes widened in fear. We looked at each other confused but then I realized what she was implying.

"Don't worry Abby," I assured her. "It's your baby, your choices."

Abby smiled.

Abby's POV

We got to the doctor and she gave me some prenatal vitamins. She also gave me some advice when dealing with a rape case.

Now it was just time to tell Mrs. Knight. It shouldn't be too hard if I use the right words. I stood in the living room, the guys surrounding me. Mrs. Knight was sitting on the couch looking up at us.

"So, what's going on?" she asked.

I gulped. "I...uhh...I."

The boys looked at me reassuringly. James and Logan each took my hands and squeezed them. Mrs. Knight looked at me worriedly.

"Abby, what's wrong hon?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

She sat there stunned. Then she started laughing. Weird.

"Hilarious," she smiled. "Now what's really going on?"

I bit my lip. Her smile faded.

"Oh my God. When did this happen?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "About three weeks ago." Then I went over and whispered in her ear.

"I was raped."

Her face softened and she took me in her arms. I smiled briefly and hugged her back.

"What do you want to do?" she asked pulling away.

I sighed. "I want to keep it."

"If you're going to keep it then you've got to get a job and take care of it."

I nodded. "I know."

Author's Note: So that's that. What do y'all think? Oh and Happy Mother's Day to all you moms out there! Wish yours the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: So here's the next one. Enjoy and I don't own Big Time Rush (sadly).

Chapter 4

I laid in my bed a week later, sleeping. Suddenly my door opened and I felt myself being shaken awake. I groaned, opened my eyes and saw Carlos.

"Go away," I covered my face with my pillows.

"Nope," Carlos smiled.

"It is too early Carlos. Get out of my room."

"Mrs. Knight enrolled you in the Palm Woods school. It's time for school," he said.

"I don't care," I grumbled. "Go away."

He sighed and left. A minute later I felt jumping on my bed. I looked up and saw Carlos AND James.

"You two GET OUT!" I screamed.

"Nope," James smirked. "You gotta get out of bed."

I groaned. "Fine."

They smiled and jumped off. I threw my covers off and they left. I got dressed and went to their room. Logan saw me.

"Look it's Miss. Sunshine!" he smiled.

I glared at him. "Shut up. Let's go."

"Without breakfast?" Kendall asked.

I grabbed a muffin from the basket. "There."

They looked at each other. I could easily tell what they were thinking in their heads. Pregnant mood swings. I smiled to myself and led the way out.

* * *

><p>The morning was pure HELL. Not only did I have to deal with puking every hour but everyone was staring at me. And I mean EVERYONE. Even some teachers. I'm just glad the day's over soon. I stood at my locker getting books for History. My first enemy I've made here, Lindsey Taylor was walking up behind me. I don't know how I got her to be my enemy on the first day, she just took one look at me and looked disgusted.<p>

"Have you gained a little weight?" she asked dumbly.

"No Lindsey. I'm just naturally fat," I said sarcastically.

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes. Is she really that retarded?

"I'm pregnant. There, happy?"

Lindsey smirked. "Ooh. You had sex."

"Why do you even care anyways?" I asked.

"Now the BTR guys, your little "friends" will think you're a slut. Then they'll ditch you and I'll have them to myself.

Seriously? I chuckled to myself and closed my locker.

"Listen up Taylor," I said. "One, two of the guys already have girlfriends so they wouldn't be interested in you. Two, they've been my best friends since forever so why would I want them like that? And three, unlike you, I have real friends. They'll help me."

Lindsey laughed. "How? By pushing your fat ass so it goes through a door?"

My eyes widened and my fists clenched. I went to punch her but someone grabbed me. I looked and saw it was Kendall.

"Kendall, let go of me," I said. "I need to teach this chick a lesson."

"No. Lindsey get out," Kendall said.

Lindsey sighed and stood up. "Fine. But Abby, don't get used to this special treatment. Once the bun's out of the oven, everyone will see how big of a slut you are."

I went to punch her again, but Kendall held both of my hands. She walked off.

"I want to punch that girl in the face," I said menacingly.

"I know," Kendall let go of me and patted my back. "Just don't let her get you down. Your ultrasound is today. You get to see your baby."

I smiled, the thought coming into my head. Lindsey was just a faded image now. I walked down to History with Kendall.

Later I laid on the examining table, Mrs. Knight and the guys surrounding me.

"So I'll be able to see my baby today?" I confirmed.

"Yep," Dr. Frank said. She started rolling the ball on my stomach. "We can't find out the gender until a couple of weeks."

I nodded. Then she smiled.

"Well, there's your baby."

I looked at the screen. Tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"It's perfect," I smiled through my tears.

After the doctor told me what to do and how to go about my life. I thanked her and walked out with the guys. Mrs. Knight had to take Katie somewhere so it was just us four. We were walking down the street just talking and avoiding paparazzi and fan girls when I stopped short. My eyes widened at what I saw in front of me. The guys noticed and were worried.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

I didn't say anything. I was speechless.

"Abby?" James looked at me.

Just then the big black truck drove up to us. It stopped at the curb and he came out.

"Well, well looks like you're even more of a slut than I thought," Dylan smirked.

I looked down.

"Hey, Reilly, is your life so pathetic and empty that you have to screw up someone else's?" Logan asked, while all the boys glared at him.

"No. It's just fun to screw up hers," Dylan said. "I suggest you be careful with that one. You won't know when she enters."

I could see the guys were ready to punch him. I stepped forward.

"Go home Dylan," I said. "And stay out of my life."

"Oh I'll stay out of your life," Dylan smirked. "But I can guarantee that you'll stay out of mine."

That did it. Have you ever seen four really angry buff hockey-playing guys lunge at one person? Well, that's what Dylan got. He ran quickly to his car but the guys just wouldn't give up. I stood on the side leaning against the wall of a building. They came back a few minutes later.

"He got away," Kendall said.

"Course he did," I sighed. "He's right though. I am a slu-"

"NO!" The guys exclaimed, making me jump a little. I looked at them confused.

"Don't call yourself a slut!" Carlos said. "That's not true."

"And it's his fault for putting you in this situation," Kendall added.

"But if I had just-"

"You broke up with him because you were in pain," Logan cut me off. "He was hurting you physically and emotionally. It's not your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it?"

They looked at each other then at me. Then they came around and took me in for a group hug. I hugged them back, trying not to get squished. They know this is what I need right now.

Author's Note: So I already have some of this pre-written (and by some, I mean all), but I'm curious on what you have to put in. What do you want Abby to have, a girl or a boy? And which BTR member should she go out with? And what should the name be? Once again, I already have all of these details sorted out but I like a reader's opinion.


End file.
